Origins: Phil Jones
by forevervampires
Summary: So here's a little story I wrote about how I view Phil's past and how he got banished from his pack. Not very long, just quick dribbles.
1. Chapter One: If I Die Young

**AN/ So here is my Love At Stake fanfiction. One thing I'm so sad about the actual series is that there are no prequels to the stories of our beloved heroes, so I'm here to give my favourites.**

 **This one is on Phil Jones. We know his mother died and he was banished, lived on his own until he started working for Angus, but I'm gonna write a nice quick few chapter story on the progression. Hopefully I get it right, if there is anything I get wrong from the books, just let me know in a review, and I will go in and correct it after double checking myself.**

 **So please enjoy, and to anyone who reads my other stories, my excuse is the same – just not feeling it, but not giving up on them either.**

* * *

 _If I die young, bury me in silence,_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn._

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _~If I Die Young (The Band Perry)_

* * *

 **Chapter One: If I Die Young**

She had given up.

We all saw it. Our mother slowly deteriorating as time went on, not able to deal with this anymore.

She tried to live for us, but there are some forces too powerful to overcome, and death combined with the need to escape from her prison is one of them.

Howell and Glynis barely saw her, but they were just kids. Barely old enough to completely understand that our mother wasn't going to make it through this illness, so Brynley and I sat with her and tried to make her laugh.

Occasionally, it'd work, but for the most part she smiled a sad smile.

And where was our dad?

The great and all mighty Cadac Jones, Supreme Pack Master of, well, most of North America I'd gather (if not now, he will be soon) and husband of my mother?

Off.

And no, he wasn't gone because he couldn't stand to see our mother in this amount of pain. He was gone cause he had business and that was more important than the welfare of his wife.

I wanted to say something. To scream and holler and shout but I'm too terrified. I'm nothing that can compete with him.

I'm supposed to be the next Supreme Alpha, but I can't be more than a joke where I'm at now strength wise.

It's taking all my concentration to not ball like a bitch as I sit here and watch my mother slowly die in front of my eyes, and I can see the same look in Brynley's.

Neither of us knows what to do.

Mom fell asleep, and now we're just sitting here in silence. I can hear Glynis and Howell outside fighting. Glynis wants Howell to play with her, but he has training to do, but she won't have any of it.

Brynley thought it would be a good idea to leave the window open for mom, so she can hear her two youngest twins outside and being their normal, annoying, charming selves.

The only time they were allowed to come in and see mom was right before bed. They'd come in and kiss her good night. Dad doesn't want them exposed to this and Brynley agrees, but I think it would be good for them to spend as much time with our mother as possible before she's gone.

Maybe that would make her fight again?

No, dad broke her spirit too long ago for even them to fix it. All we as her children can do is be the bandages that holds to gashing wound in need of stitches – keeping it from expanding, but not healing it.

"Mom? Mom!" Brynley cries, and suddenly I'm listening, too. She has no heartbeat.

Brynley shakes her and calls out. I go over and grab my sister by the shoulders and pull her back.

"She's gone," I can't hold it in anymore. My voice is strong, but water pools and flows in my eyes. "She's gone…"

* * *

 **AN/ So how was that? Kind of a depression start to a story, but I hope it sets the mood for Phil's depressing life before McKay.**


	2. Chapter Two: Hurt

**AN/ Here the next part, enjoy, and please review :)**

* * *

 _What have I become?_

 _My sweetest friend._

 _Everyone I know goes away in the end._

 _And you could have it all,_

 _My empire of dirt._

 _I will let you down;_

 _I will make you hurt._

 _~Hurt (Johnny Cash)_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Hurt**

Our house's atmosphere has always been sad, but now it's grim. Glynis always asks about where mom is, and Howell understands that she's not coming back.

Howell has gotten a bit more irritable, but one wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew him. He didn't want people to see that our mother's death had affected him; he wanted to be cool; He wanted to be someone who wasn't a mama's boy.

Glynis slowly was falling apart as she started to think that mom wasn't coming back.

And dad… I thought he cared, I thought he was upset, but even he has not changed. He acts like mom's death was just some distant cousin who we've never met. He still goes out and screws other women like he did when he was married, and the pace of it never increased or decreased.

Then there's Brynley and I, who just can't seem to shake off this event. We walk around like zombies and nearly ask where our mother is before we close our mouths and silence falls on all of us.

Time just goes. Day after day, week after week. Things have changed so much since she died.

I knocked on dad's door to his office, "Come in."

I opened the door and saw him pouring over some paperwork on his desk. Files were partially falling off while some loose sheets had already hit the floor. "Dad, can I talk to you?"

"About what, Philipus? I'm busy at the moment."

"With what?" I go and sit at one of the chairs and just stare at him.

"Alphas requests," dad turns his face back to me. "If you're going to be Supreme Pack Alpha, I guess this is stuff you'll need to know. Once a month, I go through all the files of complaints Alpha's have on some of their charges, and we go through them and see if actions need to be in place for them."

"That's a lot."

"I have a big pack."

I shook my head; this was not why I'm here. "Yeah I know. I just wanted to talk to you about something kind of important."

Dad sighed. "If it's not about your future as Supreme Pack Master, then it can wait until I'm done this." Immediately he loses interest in me and what I came here for and goes back to his papers.

"But, dad I really– " He raised an eyebrow at me and I just signed and left, slamming the door as I did so.

"Whoa, easy there," Brynley said from the hallway. "What's bothering you?"

I pointed at the door and just walked past her.

This was just the start of many smaller events.

* * *

 **AN/ So how was this chapter? Let me know**


	3. Chapter Three: Sometimes You Leave

**AN/ Enjoy**

* * *

 _All this time I've spent_

 _Staring at the door._

 _I never had the strength_

 _To pack my bags and leave before,_

 _But now I'm done._

 _Lying to myself when it's clear_

 _That you're not the one_

 _~Sometimes You Leave (Carrie Underwood)_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Sometimes You Leave**

It seemed like I was preaching to the wolf den as a wounded deer.

I could get barely anytime with dad to try and talk to him about the issues our family was going under. Instead, all he does is sit around and look after all his ranches, packs, and land. His kids, forget it.

We're off to fend for ourselves; we're off to be alone. He's always been like this, but since mom's gone and he's all we have left for a parent, we see it now more than ever.

Or maybe it's just me, sitting here in my room and complaining how I hate my life like a spoiled brat. I have everything I could want – a big house, annoying but amazing siblings, and a bright future as a powerful leader. It was only the small things I was missing in my life: love, happiness, and a sense of being.

Slowly but surely, I'm drowning and suffocating in my own mind. This place has become my own mental hell.

I've never spent so much time in my room. Never so much time by myself, lying awake and thinking of nothing.

 _Grrr,_ my stomach whines and I sigh, now sitting up and heading to the kitchen.

I passed by dad's office, and I hear mumbles. Carefully, I pressed my ear to the door and listened in.

Dad was talking to a pack Alpha – Logan Myers. He's from one of the pack on the south end of dad's territory, so he must have a pretty big issue to come all the way here to discuss something with him.

"You can't do this, Cadac."

"Watch your tongue," dad warns. "I am your pack master, and you will address me as such."

Logan huffs, "Come on, seriously? I've known you since before you took control. We've been friends over decades."

"No favours because of that."

"He's my son, Cadac. What if it was one of yours?" Logan waited, but dad didn't say anything I could hear. "What if it was Howell? Or Philipus?"

"I would treat them no different."

"He did nothing wrong!" I had to pull back a bit. I've heard people yell at dad before, but never as a plea. "Nothing he could control."

"Those campers saw him," dad sounded as though his patience was wearing thin. "He exposed us, and thus he needs to be gone! He's a threat to our way of life."

"Then punish him in some other way, don't make him leave his family."

"He should have been more careful." Blood boiled inside of me. Dad was banishing a kid, all because some campers accidentally saw him? That didn't seem terrible enough to be banished over. "You go back, and he gets off _my_ land!"

I race inside, slamming the door against the wall. "What the hell dad?"

He looked at me in shock. "Get out, boy, this doesn't concern you?"

"I know Carl. He's a kid, you can't just–"

Dad rushed over to me and pushed me back against a wall. His voice was quiet, and barely a whisper. "Watch your tongue with me, Philipus, or you may not have one much longer."

Slowly he let me go, and I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he was gone back near his desk. Logan just stared at the confrontation until dad got him to leave to order his son away from pack land.

We just stood there for a moments on end. "Don't you _ever_ embarrass me like that again."

"You're sick, you know that?" Dad opened his mouth but I did not let him get the chance to speak. Finally, all the anger and the issues I've held were started spewing out like a tsunami. "A kid who's barely fifteen years old and only just became a werewolf, you just sentence to life in exile. There are many different ways to deal with that that don't take him away from his family."

"That is my decision."

"And your decisions are inhumane. You don't give to shits what happens with anyone else do you?"

Brynley came in behind, "What's going on?"

"Get out, Philipus." Dad walks back around his desk. "Get out of my sight."

"Don't want to hear the truth about what a fucking scum you are?!"

A warm hand grabbed my arm, and I can see Brynley encouraging me to just leave dad and just do what he says, but then he started laughing.

And laughing.

"You, are one rat bastard." He comes closer to me, staring me right in the eyes, so close I can feel his breath on my skin. "Leave, then. Out of my land, away from my pack and me. Consider yourself banished, until you learn to submit to me."

I was taken aback. What did he just say?

"Dad–" Brynley protested.

"I don't want to see your face again," Dad said.

Slowly I began to shake inside. A part of me wants to plead to stay. This is my home, this is where I'm from, I can't leave it, but if I do, what would I give up? Only every bit of pride and independence and self I have left.

And he wasn't worth it.

I turned on my heels and stormed out the door. I vaguely knew that Brynley was begging me to stay, but I couldn't hear or understand that. I grabbed my wallet and keys off of the counter and took off, leaving my sister staring off after me as I drove away, never to come back.

* * *

 **AN/ How was that for why he was banished? Does it work? Got anything you want me to try out? Let me know.**


End file.
